Taffyta Muttonfudge
Taffyta Muttonfudge is a minor character from Wreck-It Ralph. She is voiced by Mindy Kaling. Official Disney Bio Taffyta Muttonfudge: Serious Competition "The lollipop-lickin' Taffyta Muttonfudge is top-notch racer in the game Sugar Rush. She is a fierce competitor who keeps her eyes on the prize and isn't afraid to derail anyone who gets in her way. Though King Candy is Sugar Rush's reigning racing champion, Taffyta always manages to give him a run for his money with her wicked driving skills." Appearances ''Wreck-It Ralph'' Taffyta first appears in a race with her friends, which Ralph witnesses. After the arcade closes, Taffyta joins the other racers at the ceremony of the Random Roster Race, held by King Candy, ruler of Sugar Rush. Taffyta is the second to deposit her gold coin to enter the daily Random Roster Race, but the ceremony is ruined when the glitch Vanellope von Schweetz and Ralph disrupt the racers and the candy citizens. While Ralph is captured by security, Vanellope escapes, but not before she deposits Ralph's medal so she can enter the race. Upset by this, Taffyta decides to follow Vanellope to a junkyard, but calls the other racers to help her. When Taffyta and the racers finally find Vanellope, they try to force her out of the race with the justification that King Candy said glitches are not allowed to participate in the race. Vanellope refuses to drop out, though, leading to Taffyta to damage her kart. The other racers join in on this and the kart is destroyed. Vanellope tries to get Taffyta to stop by pulling her away, but she is shoved into a mud puddle. An escaped Ralph witnesses this and reveals himself to the racers, scaring them and Taffyta away from Vanellope. The two form a partnership, but Vanellope is later imprisoned in the fungeon. With Vanellope apparently out of the race, Taffyta participates in the Random Roster Race, but Vanellope is freed by Ralph and manages to enter the race in a new kart. She manages to catch up to Taffyta and the other racers. When Taffyta sees her, she orders her friend Candlehead to light the cherry bombs to blow her off the track. This initially appears to work, but Vanellope glitches in front of Taffyta and her friends, distressing them and causing them to miss a large jump and sending them plummeting into a cupcake frosting. An embarrassed Taffyta starts crying over her defeat. Taffyta and the other citizens of Sugar Rush are forced to flee into Game Central Station when a swarm of Cy-Bugs, who had been nesting underground, attack the kingdom. King Candy, who is revealed to be Turbo, is consumed by a Cy-Bug in the process. After the swarm is destroyed, Vanellope crosses the track and is restored to her status of princess of Sugar Rush. Taffyta's memories are restored, along with the other racers, and they immediately apologize for their behavior. Vanellope accepts their apology, but not being tricking Taffyta into believing she will have them executed. Taffyta is later invited the Felix and Calhoun's wedding. Category:Disney characters Category:Children Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Cartoon characters Category:Movie characters Category:Females Category:Possessed/Brainwashed characters Category:Fictional Fictional characters Category:Reformed villains Category:Destroyers Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Racers Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Traitors Category:Murderers Category:Betrayed characters Category:Liars Category:Neutral Evil characters Category:Spoiled brats Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Lawful Neutral characters Category:Child murderers Category:Chaotic Evil characters Category:Lovers Category:Heroines Category:Anti Heroes Category:Snobs Category:Crime bosses Category:Short-tempered characters Category:Leaders Category:Usurper Category:Tyrants Category:Psychopaths Category:Tricksters Category:Tritagonists Category:Anti Villains Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful characters Category:Neutral Good characters Category:Secondary Tritagonists